The Unseen Military
The Unseen Military is a covert Armed Force with in the WOLFHOUND Empire led by a Fleet Marshall. Creation The Unseen Military was created in order to handle to threats considered to be small for the rest of the Empire to worry about as such they carried battles many wars where no one knows about. The risks of a covert life means the soldiers cannot interact with the WOLFHOUND Empire, Wolf's Den, or New Zealand. The reason to keep small problems are secrets was to keep people form panicking too much especially when the citizens are trying to get over the WOLFHOUND Power War. Recruitment Service in The Unseen Military is purely voluntarily, and often recruits only those are presumed deceased by the world or considered an outcast. As an Armed Forces of Misfits, the wrongly accused, and forgotten they build their force to point that they are a force to be reckoned with. Members *Spartacus - Champion *Ned Kelly - Resurrected in 1878, recruited in 1879. and served as Sergeant-at-arms *Napolean Bonaparte - Revive 1901, recruited in 1905. Executed for murder in 2005. Served as a strategist and cupbearer for Ned Kelly. Weapons and equipment Rifles *Gewehr 1888 *Gewehr 98 *M1902 Springfield *Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr *Mondragón rifle *Small Magazine Lee Enfield *Berthier Rifle *Mosin-Nagant *Type 99 Sniper Rifle *Type 44 Carbine Rifle *SKS *Type 56 Assault Rifle *AK-47 Assault Rifle *M14 Rifle *AKM *M2 Carbine *M16 Rifle *AR-15 Assault Rifle (replaced Gewer 1888 as standard rifle) *PTRD Anti-Tank Rifle *PTRS-41 Atni-Tank Rifle *HK G11 Assault Rifle *M4 Carbine (replaced the AR-15 as the standard rifle) *CQBR (Used by Special Forces) *XM8 (briefly replaced the M4 as the standard rifle) *M8A1 (standard rifle of WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces and WOLFHOUND's Covert Armed Forces) *Dragunov SVD *7.62 RK 62 Assault Rifle *KSVK Anti-Material Rifle *OSV-96 Anti-Material Rifle *VSS "Vintorez" Suppressed Sniper Rifle Handgun *Colt Single Action Army *M1879 Reichsrevolver *M1911 pistol *Luger *Hebel Model 1894 *Makarov PM *Nagant M1895 *Type 94 8mm Nambu Pistol *New Nambu M57 *Glock 17 (replaces the Luger as standard pistol) *9.00 PIST 2003 (P99) Submachine Guns and Machine Pistols *Thompson Sub-Machine Gun *STG 45 *MP 44 *PPSh-41 *PPD-40 *Sten *Type 17 Mauser *PPS SMG *Type-100 SMG *Sterling SMG *Lanchester *MAT-49 *MP5 (replaced the PPsh-41 as standard SMG) Machine Guns *Vickers Machine Gun *PM M1910 *Madsen Machine Gun *Chauchat *M1917 Browning Machine Gun *M1918 BAR *M1919 Browning *Bren Gun *MG34 *M2 Browning *MG14/17 *MG 08 *RPK-74 *Kord *NSV *Minigun ' Throwing Equipment ' *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Model 1924 Stielhandgranate *RGD-33 grenade *Tin Grenades *Grenade, Hand, Anti-Tank No. 74 *Chloroform Gas Grenade ' Launchers ' *Panzerschreck *Panzerfaust *Rifle Grenade *M9 Bazooka *Panzerfaust 3 *RG-6 Grenade Launcher *GM-94 Grenade Launcher *HK GMG *FIM-43 Redeye *FIM-92 Stinger * ' Mortars and other Non Self-Propelled Artillery Equipment ' *Stokes Mortar *9.45-inch Heavy Mortar *2 inch Medium Trench Mortar *2B14 Podnos *2B11 2S12 Sani *2A18 D-30 *2A29 MT-12 Rapira *2A36 Giatsint-B *2A65 Msta-B *2B16 Nona-K Special Equipment *Flammenwerfer M.16. *M2 Flamethrower Vehicles ' Tanks ' *Leopard 2A4 MBT *Leopard 2A6 MBT *T-55M Mine clearance Tank *M3 Stuart *Panzer I *Panzer II *Panzer III *Panzer IV *Panzerkampfwagen V Panther *Mark V Tank *Renault FT Tank ' APCs amphibious, tracked, or Wheeled ' *MT-LBV Tracked APC *Patria AMV XA-360 Wheeled APC *Sd.Kfz. 251 Half-tracked APC *DUKW ' Infantry Fighting Vehicles ' *BMP-2 ' Utility Vehicles ' *RG32M MRAP *Land Rover Defender 110 *M3 Scout Car *M8 Greyhound 'Self-Propelled Artillery, and MPl Vehicles ' *122 PSH 74 *122 RAKH 89 M1 Category:Armies Category:AWESOME PEOPLE!